mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret of My Excess/Gallery
Twilight's clean up S02E10 Twilight LightCandle.png S02E10 Twilight NoDistractions.png S02E10 Twilight TodayIsImportant.png|Hehe I look evil! S02E10 Twilight MagicBooks.png|Apparently, shelf-reorganizing is serious buisness S02E10 Twilight MessOfBooks.png Twilight concentrating S02E10.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks1.png|I am not Professor X. S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks2.png|Not again! Shoot, what was it? Oh yeah, Narokath, Santa—''wait. Wrong VA. S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks3.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks4.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks5.png Spike Tuning fork S2E10.png|Apparently, ripening Fire Rubies are crystallized Cs. Spike with his ruby S2E10.png Spike loves his Fire ruby S2E10.png|Spike's second love Taken Spike's idea S2E10.png Rarity arrives Rarity anypony home S2E10-W10.png|"Anypony home!" Rarity super gasp S2E10-W10.png|Oh my Celestia! What is that? Rarity see fire ruby S2E10-W10.png Rarity did you say delish S2E10-W10.png Rarity hope not S2E10-W10.png Rarity oh nooo S2E10-W10.png Rarity book surprise S2E10-W10.png Rarity thanks Twi S2E10-W10.png Rarity worried S2E10.png|My Celestia...I DO taste like marshmallow! Rarity it magnifcent S2E10-W10.png|Rarity's charm. Laying on the charm S02E10.png Rarity doing the eyes S2E10-W10.png Rarity looking cute S2E10-W10.png Rarity recieve fire ruby S2E10-W10.png|Spike give Rarity his heart ''shaped ruby Rarity what to say S2E10-W10.png|Rarity is pleased with Spike's gift. Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png|And there was much rejoicing Rarity hippity hop S2E10-W10.png Spike blushing S2E10.png|Spike in pure bliss Spike's birthday SpikeUnwashedCheek.png|He wasn't kidding! SpikeChase1.png|Get back here— SpikeChase2.png|—Spike! SpikeChase3.png|Hold still— SpikeChase4.png|—Spike! SpikeChase5.png|QUIT IT— SpikeChase6.png|—SP— SpikeChase7.png|—P-p-''Pinkie Pie!?'' The4FriendsGivingGiftsToSpike converted.png Fluttershy Spike Present S2E09.png|Happy birthday Spike! SpikeABook.png|Spike: I usually just get one present...From Twilight...a book. Twilight found out S2E10-W10.png|Twilight: ! Twilight what book S2E10-W10.png Rarity speaking this S2E10-W10.png Rarity clear fire ruby shot S2E10-W10.png Rarity been inspired S2E10-W10.png Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10-W10.png AJ eating an apple S02E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww....! Steady on there S02E10.png|Steady on there, Spike. Rarity wondering S2E10-W10.png|I'm being random! Happy Pinkie S02E10.png Greeting Spike S02E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.PNG Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.PNG Sapphire Cupcake.png|A jewel among pastry desserts, the Sapphire Cupcake Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.PNG|I've gone cross eyed! Cheerilee oh my head S2E10-W10.png Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.PNG Orange in mouth S02E10.png Cheerilee he said b-day S2E10-W10.png File:Cheerilee - Oh! S02E10.png Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.PNG Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.PNG Spike new hat S2E10.png|Spike with his pimp hat Cheerilee happy S2E10.PNG Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.PNG Spike excited S2E10.PNG Derpy in well S2E10.PNG Secretofmyexcess.png|Spikely Whiplash has returned! Hey Junebug its my birthday.png|Asking Junebug for a gift. JunebugS2E10.PNG Twilight_catching_Spike.png|Ow! My ear! Twilight angry S2E10.PNG|Spike... scary spike.png|Spike plots (and scares everypony) Spike's rampage Spike's new blanket S2E10.png|Spike's new blanket Spike yawning S2E10.png|Spike yawning/hissing Funnytwi.png|Scared Twilight Spike marveling at his surroundings S2E10.png|A marveling Spike Twilight what he doing S2E10-W10.png Twilight yell SPIKE S2E10-W10.png|"SPIKE!" Spike's stash S2E10.png|Big stash you got there Spike Twilight this isn't weird S2E10-W10.png Paws off S2E10.png|Paws off young? man? He is a dragon S2E10.png|He is a dragon Twilight filled with joy S2E10.png|Touching moment should_consult_a_vet.png|What?! A vet? But he isn't just a pet, he is my No 1 assistant! Who's a good Spike S2E10.png|That won't last long Spike begging S2E10.png|I wonder if he knows anymore tricks Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spikes slaps Twilight S2E10.png Twilight let you off S2E10-W10.png Twilight Sparkle gasp-S2E10.PNG|GASP! Twilight not liking she hears S2E10-W10.png Zecora got robbed S2E10.png Spike taking scooter S2E10.png|"Spike... WANT!" Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|Not usually a good idea to play tug of war with a dragon Your not getting my scooter! S2E10.PNG|Give me back my scooter! Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG|That incredible, amazing BROOM! Spike Hulking Out.png|Don't make him greedy - you won't like him when he's greedy. Get the rope.png|Applejack and her green mustache TwilightRopeS2E10.PNG Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG|These are my apples! Got that Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png Fluttershy on a tree with squirrels S2E10.PNG Pinkie holding cake S2E10.PNG Pinkie throwing cake S2E10.PNG How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png S02E10 Spike RuinsOfSugarcubeCorner.png Pinkie Pie Shellshocked.png|My cake! Stopping giant Spike Rarity checking cape S2E10-W10.png Spikebigeye.png|Spike, just what are you looking at, there? Rarity or this look S2E10-W10.png Rarity yeah this look S2E10-W10.png RarityScaredS2E10.PNG Rarity screaming S2E10-W10.png Spike grown up.png Rarity not enjoying this S2E10-W10.png Rarity yes I'm angry S2E10-W10.png Rarity Hairdoo.png|''my Hair!'' Rarity yay they save me S2E10-W10.png Rarity sees Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash fall S02E10.png Rarity my... S2E10-W10.png Rarity cape S2E10-W10.png Rarity sad eyed S2E10-W10.png|Sad eyed. Wonderbolts to the Rescue S2E10.PNG|Wonderbolts to the Rescue Wonderbolts Dive S2E10.PNG|Commencing attack Shear Attack S2E10.PNG|Their only successful contribution Attack Formation S2E10.PNG|Go time! Rarity use me weapon S2E10-W10.png Rarity horrible as it is S2E10-W10.png Rarity because you're dragon S2E10-W10.png Rarity but this!!! S2E10-W10.png|"But this!" Rarity dramatic effect S2E10-W10.png Rarity crime against fashion S2E10-W10.png|"Is a crime against fashion!" Rarity cute angry face S2E10-W10.png|Even when Rarity is angry she still looks cute. Rarity what u looking S2E10-W10.png|Huh? What is he looking at? Rarity not this S2E10-W10.png Rarity not getting gem S2E10-W10.png Rarity given to me S2E10-W10.png Rarity Spikey-Wikey S2E10-W10.png Rarity kindest and sweetist S2E10-W10.png Rarity most generous dragon S2E10-W10.png Rarity too precious S2E10-W10.png SpikeRevert.png Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png The_brave_and_the_scary_pony.png Zooming with Fluttershy S02E10.png Spike admits his affection to Rarity Aftermath Spike looks on the destruction he had caused S02E10.png Spike couldnt believe his former enormity S02E10.png Spike is confused about Rarity saying she is proud of him S02E10.png Rarity Kisses Spike ;D 2.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Spike writing a letter to Princess Celestia S02E10.png Spike frame kiss cheek S2E10.png Lip smack S02E10.png Category:Season 2 Category:Secret of My Excess images Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries